


Waluigi's Taco Stand Life At Pizza Hut

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Multi-Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cameos, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fire, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pants Pooping, Pizza, Sports, Stupidity, Tacos, Tennis, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: What happens when you combine Waluigi's Taco Stand with Life At Pizza Hut? Two famous fanfics formed into one fanfiction to become... well, a pizza taco mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine Waluigi's Taco Stand and Life At Pizza Hut for this. Why? To do more with both of them... and because it's fun.

Waluigi was selling various tacos of all different sorts at his measly taco stand... within the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square. It was at this moment that the tall lanky Dastardly Whiplash villain realized something odd was up, prompting him to pull out the script as he was confused as to why such an odd combination of a story would ever exist.

"Now wait just a minute..." Waluigi stated as he munched on one of his tacos, glancing at the customers and employees looking at him oddly. "...Why would I be selling tacos in here?"

"Beats me. it seems like one cruel in joke." Silver The Hedgehog stated as he handed a couple of finished pizza pies to a couple of customers.

Princess Daisy farted in tight jeans as she laughed, eating Waluigi's tacos with some pizza as she sat alongside several gassy girls. "Joke or not, anything's fine with me as long as there's farting!"

Amy Rose farted in shock as she blushed in embarrassment, trying to hold down her red dress from her flatulence. "O-oh! You might like breaking wind, but I kinda don't!"

Tiny Kong farted in Amy's face as she smiled, bending over while passing gas. "Please! There's nothing wrong with passing gas! It might seem tiny, but its effects definitely aren't!"

"Ugh... you girls are so disgusting." Dry Bowser stated, the bony reptile leaving as he then broke through the window to go on an epic quest of getting away from the Pizza Hut, pulling out his gray tennis racket and smashing various fire hydrants and garbage cans with it back at the charging GUN Truck that was causing property damage as usual.

Toadette farted as she giggled, patting her dirty diaper. "Hey, we can't help it if we're gross. We love to fart!"

"You might, but try not to scare off my customers!" Vector The Crocodile bellowed as he shook his right hand fist, trying to swim in his bathtub full of green dollar bills.

Suddenly a volcano sprouted up in the middle of the Pizza Hut, causing everyone to run out except Waluigi, who grabbed his taco cart and chucked it at the crater of the volcano, which caused it to implode on itself as fire and magma was everywhere. Waluigi screamed as his lanky tall body was on fire, with Petey Piranha slamming down through the roof as he barfed up brown goop on the flames, helping to cool down the Pizza Hut as he smacked Waluigi across the dining area, making him go through the wall as he landed on the SEGA Harryhausen roller coaster, breaking it up as the entire Pizza Hut collapsed on itself.

The flatulent Daisy dashed back to the ruined ruins of the Pizza Hut, proceeding to poop her pants within the ashes as she needed to use the bathroom after all those pizzas and tacos mixing up in her gas filled stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi was selling tacos by his sushi shop, which costed $7000 just to eat one of his well prepared sushi that he made with his own hands, mainly because he hired clones of himself to run the shop. Both his taco stand and the sushi shop were in the Delfino Plaza, setting up shop near the marketplace on the sandy beach as Dry Bowser observed carefully, while Petey Piranha was popping in and out of the sand.

"Tacos and sushi? What haven't you done?" Dry Bowser muttered as he rubbed his bony chin with his right hand.

Waluigi laughed, eating a fish flavored taco as he then pulled his overalls. "Try to get a girlfriend while having a wife." He joked, only to then choke on the taco he had, falling on his back in pain.

* * *

Silver was wondering why today seemed to drag. It's not like he didn't mind, since work days were always enjoyable... for the most part. He realized that things were much calmer and more like what an actual business was off screen... or in this case, whenever a chapter wasn't being written for this fanfic. But despite that awareness of the fourth wall, the psychic hedgehog was quick to be cautious, because he knew that it would be a crazy day at the Pizza Hut if one was written...

...which is why it surprised him immensely that today was very eerily calm and peaceful.

"Anyone want a cup of coffee?" Rotor asked as he was hanging out by the soda machine again, tapping on it.

Charmy hummed as he was cleaning the green counter, not being as hyperactive as he normally would be doing. "Man, sometimes I just like to take a step back and enjoy some quiet..."

"Trust me, we all appreciate when you do that." Espio stated, meditating after placing various pizzas in the cardboard boxes, allowing them to prepare for any potential pizza deliveries.

Vector was checking every part of the Pizza Hut, taking a good look at the cash register as he nodded his head, his hands held together behind his back. "We're doing better than expected. Keep it coming, everyone." He said as he waved to his employees, heading back into his office, which for once looked like a regular office.

So yeah, whenever the Pizza Hut wasn't involved in a chapter, things were peaceful, but when it did get chapters, all sorts of crazy stuff was to be expected. For once, though, today was a much needed quiet time. And the most crazy thing about it was the fact that there are anthropomorphic animals working at a Pizza Hut.

* * *

Waluigi was juggling various taco shells as he glared across the gap in the Choco Mountain, seeing Wario selling chocolate bars.

"Why would you do that?" Waluigi exclaimed as he shook his right fist at Wario.

"Because it's funny!" Wario stated, wipping some of the chocolate bars on his big fat butt as he laughed heartily.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he then grabbed a taco and munched on it, only for some chocolate boulders to fall on him, flattening the already flat tall man.


	3. Chapter 3

_Silver The Hedgehog was enjoying the breeze of Seaside Hill as he was noticing that several palm trees weren't as tall as others, making him murmur as he rubbed his chin with his right hand._

_"Now that is odd... why are the trees like this?" Silver questioned as he shook his head._

_The psychic powered hedgehog noticed a couple of robot monkeys scurrying in the palm trees, all of them trying to hit him with coconuts. Silver used his psychic powers to catch the coconuts and chuck them right back at the robotic monkeys, engaging in a war of the coconuts as Silver proved to be superior to the metal chimps due to how great his psychic channeling was._

"...And that's how my day at Seaside Hill went," Silver explained to the others as he was rolling the pizza dough in the air using his psychic power, grabbing a slice of prepared plain pizza with his right hand as he munched on it.

"Wah... sounds like you had a fun time." Waluigi remarked as he was placing stale tacos onto his wooden taco counter, of which he had set up inside the Pizza Hut because of something stupid, like wanting business within a place of business.

"Well, it was fun to just hang back and relax." Silver explained as he watched Princess Daisy fart alongside Amy Rose burping, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "I mean, it beats these two gals stinking things up..."

"You have no idea how true that is..." Waluigi sighed in agreement as he watched Dry Bowser clean the green counter for pizza orders while Petey Piranha was playing one of the arcade games nearby, with Tiny Kong and Toadette making a small volcano on one of the tables as Tiny farted into it, causing the volcanic to erupt with real fire as everyone screamed and panicked.

"Now just calm down, everyone!" Vector stated as he held a fire hydrant in his hands, chucking it at the volcano as it caused the entire Pizza Hut to explode, with Vector popping out of the ashes as he coughed. "Maybe... that wasn't such a good tactic after all..."

* * *

Waluigi dashed as fast as he could, running from the fiery Iblis creatures populating the infernal Crisis City as he was dropping his spicy tacos, spotting a nearby Pizza Hut as he dashed into it, panting as he saw the others looking at him.

"What? Is it because I'm sweaty?" Waluigi remarked, with several of his clothes torn apart by the flames and the vicious creatures.

"Ehh... let's say that..." Silver stated as he slowly munched on a honey topped pizza, not bothering to comment that Waluigi was revealing his surprisingly hot body to them.

"Damn, I never knew Waluigi was so... sexy!" Charmy exclaimed as he was quite attracted to Waluigi's hot bod.

* * *

Waluigi


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi sighed as he left his taco stand from just outside the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square, walking inside as he headed up the green staircase, approaching the green counter on the 2nd floor as he folded his lanky arms together on it. "Do you have any extra spices? I kind of ran out for my tacos." He stated as he pulled out a stale taco from his purple cap and munched on it in a depressed matter.

Silver squinted his eyes as he was spinning pizza dough using his psychic powers while cleaning the cash register with his hands. "Err, well... not exactly..."

"Well that's just great." Waluigi muttered as he placed his hands on his face. "Things couldn't get any-"

Oh but the situation did get worse, as Tiny Kong farted a stinky storm of pizza poots, causing the customers inside the Pizza Hut to go crazy from the horrendous stench of pizza fueled flatulence. Dry Bowser tried his best to keep the windows clean, but shook his head as it was all for naught, due to all the new pizza and taco stains getting on it as a result of the chaos that was going on.

And as usual, the entire Pizza Hut collapsed on itself, taking Waluigi's Taco Stand with it in the process.

* * *

Tiny Kong and Meloetta farted constantly as they wolfed down vanilla flavored tacos, with the icing spilling out of the tacos as they gorged on as many as they could. Waluigi watched from his taco stand at the fantastical Fungi Forest during the daytime alongside  
Dry Bowser and Toadette, who couldn't believe how flatulent the girls were.

"Man, and I thought I had a lot of farts in me!" Toadette squealed as she let out a wet fart of her own, giggling as she began fanning the air.

"Trust me, you're better off not trying to compete with Tiny here," Waluigi said as he was crafting more tacos while watching this. "She's been trying to become super flatulent for reasons I can't comprehend."

"Well it's a good thing nobody cares." Dry Bowser yawned as he was reading through a magazine about different art styles.

"Oh, but you will after this!" Tiny stated as she took out a can of baked beans, putting it in her taco as she gulped it down, feeling her stomach rumble loudly as the sexualized girl chimp let out a huge fart that caused the entire forest to wilt and turn into a desolate wasteland.

* * *

Waluigi was getting drenched on at his taco stand in the always rainy Neo Bowser City,

Waluigi


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on!" Toadette exclaimed joyfully as she made room in the Pizza Hut, y'know ON THE COUCH, playing with her pink plucky pigtails. "The Fanfiction Theater is about to start!"

"I don't know what's so important," Espio muttered as he was putting the finishing touches on an artificial volcano he was making during his time of cleaning the kitchen counter.

"Hey! It's a great time to bond!" Vector snapped as he checked the ovens and the cash register, proceeding to approach the couch. "You always have to take pride in that!"

"Pride, more like hide! Teehee!" Charmy laughed as he was buzzing around in the air in an excited manner, stuffing different slices of pizza into his mouth like the eager young bee that he was. "I just want to get some quality entertainment!"

"What? We aren't enough for you?" Amy grumbled as she dusted off her red dress, feeling her stomach grumble. "It's not like we exist just to be fetish fuel!"

"Yeah, Ames is right on that!" Daisy added on as she was stretching her arms, her stomach growling loudly too. "You gotta cut us some slack!"

"The only thing that's cutting here is the cheese!" Tiny Kong farted and laughed as she fanned the stinky air with her right hand. "And I'm the one breaking the wind!"

"Bleh... probably not an exciting episode..." Waluigi muttered quietly as he was putting garlic on his tacos, with a warp portal appearing behind him as he stuffed stale tacos into it. "Don't know why we're bothering to watch this."

"Because the author wanted a good excuse to update this story," Silver explained as he brushed back his quills, using his psychic power to take out the finished pizza pies out of the oven. "That, and it's something that's a bit different from how anyone anticipates this fanfic!"

Petey Piranha mumbled as he was eating up the pizza slices and tacos, suffering no consequences from eating both of them as he was used to eating all sorts of weird things, including actual garbage, which he managed to process down since he was a mutated plant.

Dry Bowser sighed as he turned off the lights in the Pizza Hut after having closed everything up, sitting right next to Toadette. "Well, let's get this thing over with," He stated, with everyone focusing their attention on the television as Fanfiction Theater turned on, with the program featuring some of the very characters sitting on the couch watching, pizza slices and tacos being passed around.

_"So, uh, this is a bit different from what we'd normally do," Petey Piranha explained as he and some others were hanging around with a bunch of Pikmin in the Pikmin populated Distant Planet, shooting his green leaves at the vibrant Pikmin as they made attempts to catch the leaves being shot at them._

_Toadette farted a big bassy tuba poot as she blushed in embarrassment, fanning the air with her right hand as she noticed her flatulence was strong enough to accidentally kill some of the Pikmin surrounding her, feeling her pink dress blow up from her fart gas. "Golly... I really can't help but fart. You'd think these plant things would appreciate it!"_

_"Not everything is going to match up with what you study." Dry Bowser responded as he picked up a note, looking closely at it. "Besides, we don't know what these things could potentially do if we chose to bring them back home with us..."_

_"Well let's not stand onto ceremony here." Birdo explained as she was letting the Pikmin help out clean up her bright red bow, folding her arms together. "Perhaps there was a reason we were brought here to this rather distant planet filled with these Pikmin..."_

_None of the characters were able to guess why, as they ran away with the Pikmin from the giant red colored Bulborb, who munched on the various Pikmin as it was looking for a good snack._

"Well, that's it. How did everyone like it?" Dry Bowser asked. proceeding to glance around, to see that everyone fell asleep, making him sigh as he went outside through the roof exit to practice his tennis skills on the solid brick wall while it was raining, with fireballs bouncing around him to light up the stormy area.

* * *

Waluigi

Waluigi

Waluigi

Waluigi


	6. Chapter 6

Waluigi was juggling some tacos as he hummed to himself, having his taco stand just right outside the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square as Silver came by, having finished another pizza delivery.

"So how was your day?" Waluigi asked the silver colored hedgehog as he just kept on humming, not skipping a beat.

Silver sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his quills. "oh, you know. The usual deal."

Waluigi groaned loudly

Waluigi

Waluigi

Waluigi

Waluigi


	7. Chapter 7

Waluigi was slamming several of his tennis balls on the various tennis ball machines that were popping up around the sandy shoreline of the Cheep Cheep Beach, being nearby the wooden boardwalk as he was near his taco stand, with a clone of him running the stand trying to get customers as another Waluigi copy was making the tacos. Tiny Kong farted by while Meloetta was singing to her fart's content, her musical butt making tooting tuba toots.

"Man, I can't wait to have more tacos to make me fart more!" Meloetta exclaimed as she placed her paddle shaped hands on her face. "I really feel the need to be deep pitched and bassy!"

"Oh don't you know it!" Tiny laughed as she had more saxophone like farts, turning to Waluigi as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, give us some tacos lanky dude!"

"Feh! Not with that stink!" Waluigi remarked as he then picked up some tennis balls and smacked them at the two flatulent girls, chasing them away as he was annoyed by their farting, shaking his head. "I have enough problems with certain gassy girls at it is!"

* * *

Waluigi brushed off the sand at his taco stand in the Dolphin Shoals as the dolphins were splashing in and out, with Wendy O' Koopa pulling by in her pink Koopa Klown Kar, scoffing at the tall lanky man in purple.

"Pah! I don't get you! You hate being treated as a joke, yet you sell tacos!" Wendy commented as she adjusted her pink bow. "Where's your sense of dignity?"

"You can't lose dignity if you never had it to begin with!" Waluigi responded with a casual scoff as he waved his right hand at the lone female Koopaling. "Just buy a taco, or buzz off. I don't have time for filler like you."

"Says the embodiment of filler," Wendy remarked with a smirk as she began to take off, only for Waluigi to bury her in a pile of stale tacos, with them getting wet from the dolphins splashing by.

"And that's why you shouldn't open your big mouth if you can't put up," Waluigi confirmed as he placed some onion powder on some of his fresh tacos, proceeding to eat them as he knew there would be customers in no time.

* * *

"Hope you enjoyed the birthday, Wally!" Toadette exclaimed as she and several others gathered at Waluigi's Taco Stand in the tropical Seaside Hill to celebrate the tall lanky purple man's birthday.

"I don't understand," Waluigi commented while crafting some fresh tacos as he watched Petey Piranha soar high into the clear blue sky and drop colorful confetti down. "Just what have I done to deserve this?"

"Oh, not much except be the shining example of being a background character and getting a fanbase in spite of such a feat," Dry Bowser pinpointed as he was relaxing on the sandy beach in one of the beach chairs available, letting his bones get dried up from the sun's gorgeous rays.

Waluigi was going to comment when he glanced up, to see Birdo riding on a giant white egg that looked like a cloud. Waluigi would end up with egg on his face quite literally as Birdo fell off and landed right on top of him, causing the others to laugh as it was a rather awkward way to end a bizarre man's birthday.


End file.
